Current computing systems support applications that each contain individually built and maintained message notification processes for display on a user interface. In addition, many message notifications are generated within an operating system, which has its own separate mechanism to provide message notifications for display on the user interface. However, each of these applications and the operation system individually design and implement its own message notifications. Furthermore, each of the various applications and the operating system provide their own separate settings to generate the message notification for display on the user interface. Such settings are not customized based on an end user's preferences.